Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Guardian Wishes
by WhitePhoenix423
Summary: Dyllan's just a normal person... or at least he was, before he became a Chespin. Soon after finding a meteorite, his life goes topsy turvy as he protects a Jirachi from an evil army of clones, alongside his new friend Kayla and the famed rescue team, Team Renegade. Sequel to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: End Of Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of the official sequel to _Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: End of Darkness_, otherwise known as _PMD: Guardian Wishes_. This time, the story centers on Dyllan the Chespin and a couple of other characters. I actually started this fanfiction 29 days before X and Y came out. **_**29 days!**_** That way I could get some extra work done on overall story quality. There's still room to edit it if needed.**

**By the way, I'm BlazingSkittles423 to those of you who read my stories. I changed my name because, let's face it, BlazingSkittles423 was getting old.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokemon or the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series. I do not own any Nintendo or ChunSoft game. Also, this story involves language, dark themes, and other such material that most would consider inappropriate for children under the age of 13. ****Reader discretion is advised.**** Enjoy the story!**

Dyllan's head was in severe pain as he woke up slowly from his slumber. His vision was slightly blurry and he almost tasted blood. He also felt cold, numb and wet, as if he had been soaked in freezing water. He shivered and sat himself up, his vision gradually gaining clarity. As it cleared, he could make out a twilit sky above him. He looked around and, as his sight cleared up, found that he was on a forested island, on the shore of a beach. He stared out at the water for a few minutes. He started to ask himself questions: Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I here?

He got to his feet, which felt stubbier than usual. He looked at his surroundings some more. The beach seemed to go on for a while, so he presumed that it was a rather large island. He took a look at the trees. They seemed to be healthy and green, despite it being cold—at least, what he thought was cold. He tried to walk, but it was shaky and slow. He continued to shiver, though he could not feel anything. He determined that he was sick, and was in need of medical assistance.

He slowly stepped into the forest, making sure to watch out for any Pokemon that may mistake him for an enemy. He hoped he could find a fire type somewhere out here, so that if there wasn't a city or hospital through these woods, he could at least heat up with a traditional fire. It started to get darker, and with it his vision started to adjust. He continued on, more worried about his health than anything else. He heard a few noises, which sounded like Zubat crying out into the night. He hoped he wouldn't become food for them. He started to feel exhausted, the cold, along with his body temperature, taking its toll on him. He found a tree and sat next to it. He rubbed his eyes—they felt kind of fuzzy—and tried to think of how he got on this island. He tried to think back to before he ended up here. Strangely enough, he couldn't remember. He could remember waking up and the pain he was in, but before that, he just drew a blank.

Great. Not only was he sick, he was also an amnesiac. How could this day get any worse, he thought.

"Food!"

A scratchy voice pierced the night, making Dyllan jump. He tried to find its source, but he didn't see anything. The voice was calling for food, as if it had been found. Dyllan wasn't hungry just yet, but he knew that wherever the voice was, it meant not only food, but possibly shelter and warmth. As that thought crossed his mind, he heard it again.

"Food! Food!"

He took another look around. He felt as if someone was watching him, as if he was being hunted. It was silent for a moment more as Dyllan's blood ran cold. Suddenly, he felt a sharp attack hit him and knock him to the ground. He pushed himself back up, but was quickly knocked down again. He turned and found himself face to face with a rather large dark red Zubat. He quickly swung his arm at it, startled. The Zubat was knocked away, but quickly regained momentum and flew towards Dyllan, knocking him down and pinning him.

Dyllan fought as much as he could as the Zubat kept him held down. He felt something penetrate his arm, but was too numb to feel any pain. He felt his strength leaving him, making him helpless and susceptible to more damage. Just then he saw a bright flash of light, which scared off the Zubat and left him lying on the ground.

He panted as he felt his strength diminishing. He heard a voice, a voice that showed more concern than malice.

"Are you alright?"

Dyllan saw a Riolu walk up to him. The Riolu was black and red, not the usual colors for the species, and wore a long yellow scarf. He was followed by a Pachirisu, who was normal in color and carried a small bag. Dyllan couldn't help noticing that he was actually _smaller_ than this Riolu.

"I… I guess," Dyllan started before he was interrupted.

"He needs to be treated," the Riolu said to his acquaintance.

"Right," the other said, stepping up to Dyllan.

"What are you doing?" Dyllan said warily.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit. Just sit still and you'll be fine," she said, looking at his arm. "That's a nasty bite," she noted, grimacing. "This needs to be treated immediately."

"I was bitten?" Dyllan asked, confused. He looked at his arm and gasped. What should have been his arm was replaced by a furry appendage.

"Your fur is soaked for some reason… have you been swimming recently?" the Pachirisu asked. However, Dyllan was too concerned with his arm. He looked past the large bleeding holes where the Zubat's teeth had been, and he concentrated on the fact that _this was not his fur._ He was a human… or at least, he was supposed to be human.

"Hello? I know the bite looks awful, but at least pay attention to me!"

Dyllan looked back at the Pachirisu. He almost started to say that it should not have been his arm, but the Riolu interrupted.

"There are more Zubat coming, and we don't have time to get Blaze. But they're not very strong… I'll hold them off. Treat him quickly, and make sure he doesn't have rabies."

"Okay Damien… be careful!" The Pachirisu said as he ran off. The name "Damien" seemed to be familiar to Dyllan, but he wasn't sure how. Was it an old friend of his? Of course, it may have been a coincidence, but he just couldn't help it. As he thought this, he felt feeling come back into his arm. He looked back at his arm and saw the Pachirisu holding it and using some strange energy. After another moment or two, he felt pain, but that started to lessen as he felt strength come back into his body. The Pachirisu let go of his arm, and then pulled some bandages out of her bag.

"The vital energy won't close the wound or stop the bleeding, but you won't feel any more pain from it. I'll put these bandages on, and you should be just fine," she started to wrap the bandages around his arm when she said, "I'm Pachi, by the way. That Riolu is Damien, and Blaze isn't with us today… he's a Mudkip. I'm sure you could recognize him if you saw him, though."

Dyllan was unsure of what to do. He wasn't human anymore- he wasn't sure what he was now, even- and he was stranded on a strange island where the Pokemon could talk to him. He wanted to know what was going on, but he didn't want to look insane either. There was a chance that these Pokemon wouldn't believe him…

He just needed to take the risk, he thought.

"You know, I haven't seen many Chespin around here... what's your name?" Pachi asked.

"Dyllan," he replied. Pachi looked at him with a surprised expression.

"What?" Dyllan asked, afraid she would say something.

"...It's nothing…The name just sounds familiar, that's all."

Damien came back, a little scratched and beaten, but otherwise okay. "I've managed to scare them off. Not sure where they came from, but there was a whole pack of them. Is he alright?"

"He's fine, Damien," Pachi replied to him. "He'll have bandages on his arm for a while. All he needs now is to get some sleep."

"I see," Damien said, then turned to Dyllan. "Make sure to find a nice, safe spot for the night. Bad things have been happening lately, and I'm not sure you would want to get hurt. And make sure to stay out of trouble."

Dyllan nodded as Damien and Pachi headed off. Dyllan didn't say anything. Pachi left him there in the dark, no longer in pain. He got up and started going through the forest as before. He looked for a small cave or something to sleep in for the night. It was starting to get much colder, even with his fur being dry. He kept a watch out and listened for any signs of danger. He heard the occasional Hoothoot or Noctowl, but he wasn't attacked again.

Eventually, he found a den burrowed into a tree. He wanted to sleep in it- it looked safe and warm- but he was still very wary. He picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the trunk of the tree. He listened and watched for a Pokemon to pop out, but nothing did. He slowly entered the burrow, which was pitch black inside. With the lack of sight, he would have to feel around for a place to sleep. He stepped on something that felt grassy and soft, which he assumed was a grass bed. He laid down on it and readied himself for sleep. Before he drifted off to sleep, he thought about every survival strategy he knew. He needed food, water, and a place to live. He also needed to learn to battle if he was going to live here as a Pokemon.

Soon he had fallen asleep, and he would have to do all of that tomorrow. He prayed that this was just a dream… but it felt too real. He had to face the facts…

He would have to live as a Pokemon for quite possibly the rest of his life.

**That wasn't too bad, was it? I wanted to make sure I went all out with this story and use every strategy I knew to get it going on the right track. I can tell you right now that there will be some stuff you might not expect, so be prepared for surprises. Chapter Two will be posted two Saturdays from now, and I will post warnings if I can't make it on a certain day.**

**Read, review, and enjoy the story. It's going to be a bumpy ride...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to go ahead and upload this today (11-23-13) instead of next week. Turns out I will be a part of a family gathering at Thanksgiving and will be out of town, and not close to a computer. It might be another two weeks before I post again. For now, here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

Dyllan woke up, refreshed and alive. He was able to see the den he was in with the light filtering through the entrance. He looked around for a moment, and took a look at the paws that replaced his hands. He was still a Chespin, whatever that was. He made a choice to find a puddle of water or a lake to see himself. He took a look at the bandages wrapped around his arm. The area bitten by the Zubat had bled through the bandages and was visible, although it hadn't left blood all over the bed. It appeared to have stopped.

He stood up and stretched, lifting his arms and arching his back. He heard his stomach growl, indicating his hunger. He didn't know what a Chespin's diet was, but he wasn't craving meat. This was funny to him; he had always been a carnivore. Any type of meat there was, he would eat it. He started for the entrance, but then stopped as he heard a girl's voice outside.

"I'm _not _available, so stop asking!"

Dyllan grew curious as he peeked through the entrance and noticed a silver-colored Eevee with a bow on her ear speaking to a Chimchar, who had been following her.

"I've seen quite a bit of you around here. I've never seen you with another Pokemon, so why do you say you're taken? Is there someone I should know about?"

The Eevee seemed to grow angrier as the conversation went on. "I'm not _taken_, but I'm not _available _either. Why don't you buzz off?"

The Chimchar grabbed her tail to stop her. "Kinda rude, aren't you?"

The Eevee growled. "You know what, if you want tail, I'll _give _you tail!" She proceeded to spin around, flinging around the Chimchar until he slipped and flew into a nearby tree, immediately knocking him out. Dyllan saw this and shuddered. This Eevee was incredibly strong to be able to fling a Chimchar with her tail. He took another look at her and saw she was headed towards the den, though she didn't see him.

Dyllan started to panic as he removed himself from the entrance. After witnessing her painful encounter with that Chimchar, there was no telling what she would do. He looked around the den for a place to hide, finding a strategically placed pile of berries. He quickly hid behind it, hoping he could find an instant to run as soon as possible.

The Eevee entered the den, making sure the Chimchar had not followed. She stared out the entrance for a moment before moving towards the pile of berries that Dyllan was hiding behind. Dyllan curled up as much as he could to prevent her from seeing him. It was successful; the Eevee had no idea he was there. She rolled one of the berries over to her bed and started to eat it.

Dyllan peeked around the pile of berries and made sure the Eevee wasn't looking. Se sat in her bed with her back towards him. He saw this as an opportunity to escape. He slowly stepped out from behind the pile of berries while the Pokemon across the den had been munching away without notice. He took another step, trying to stay careful. No response. He took another step, faster but just as careful as the first couple. He gradually sped his steps up to move quicker towards the exit. As soon as he reached a few inches from the entrance, he heard a low growling noise.

It was his stomach.

The Eevee's ears immediately perked up, and Dyllan stared at her for a moment, frightened and unsure of her next move. He prayed to Arceus that she would disregard it and let him go. Unfortunately, the Eevee started to turn her head, and Dyllan got the cue to hurry out of the den before he was attacked. He started to run as fast as he could just as the Eevee saw him.

"Hey! Get back here!"

She started to chase him as he managed to make it out in the open. He ran as fast as he could with his stubby legs, but still managed a quick pace. As the Eevee emerged from her den to pursue him, he passed by the Chimchar who had been defeated just a few minutes ago. He appeared to be in rough shape, prompting Dyllan to run faster. The Eevee started to shout curses and threats at him.

"Those spikes won't protect you once I rip them off!"

Dyllan started to grow weary as he ran, all the while the Eevee still cursing and threatening him with his life. He tried his best to keep his pace, but ended up tripping over his feet and falling flat onto the ground. When he felt himself hit the ground he tried to get himself back onto his feet. However, he was pinned to the ground, the Eevee grabbing his bandaged, injured arm and holding it up his back in a painful torture.

"Alright asshole, you're gonna pay for breaking into my home!"

Dyllan struggled to get the words out of his mouth. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was your-"

"Spare me the apologies," the Eevee had interrupted. "I know what you came for, and you're not going to get it!"

"I have no idea what you're- agh!" Dyllan felt the Eevee push up on his arm, causing him even more pain.

"Shut up, you filthy foreigner! You're not getting any mercy from me!"

"I swear, I'm not trying to take anything! I was lost and cold last night- agh!" He felt his arm bend even more. "I just needed to shelter myself! I was attacked last night! I promise, I'm not a thief!"

"I can deal with thieves, but I can't _stand_ stalkers!" the Eevee grew angrier and pushed his arm even more, causing an immense amount of pain.

"I'm not a stalker, I'm just a lost kid!"

"Lost, eh?" the Eevee didn't let up her grip as she encouraged him to continue.

"I washed up on the beach last night and was attacked by a Zubat! I needed to sleep somewhere for the night and I just slept in there, _that was it!_"

The Eevee was silent for a moment before she released his arm. "I can see you were attacked by something… So you're just… _lost_?"

Dyllan panted from worried exhaustion. "Yes… I'm lost… I have no idea how I got here, where I came from, or anything before I washed up here… I'm lucky I even remember my own name."

The Eevee took a moment to think before she got off of him and let him get up. "I don't necessarily believe you, and I won't until I see some proof that you're not stalking me. I'll let you go this time, just don't let me see you around my den again!"

"I promise, I'll stay away from your den," Dyllan assured her, still frightened from the encounter.

"Alright," the Eevee said, turning away. She stopped for a moment. "Why didn't you put up a fight?"

"What?" Dyllan wondered.

"You just took the beating without trying to fight me off. I know I'm strong, but you still should have been able to battle."

A look of nervous shame came across Dyllan's face. "I… don't know how to battle."

The Eevee looked at him in confused astonishment. "You don't? Hm… must have forgotten that too."

"You could say that," Dyllan scratched the back of his rather large head, half willing to tell her the situation.

The Eevee cocked her head to the side. "Do you want me to teach you?"

"You would?" Dyllan replied. This was one of the most important aspects of having to survive as a Pokemon. He didn't expect it to come this easily.

"Yeah, just so long as you leave me alone afterwards. Name's Kayla, by the way."

Dyllan smiled. "Alright! Thanks."

"No worries. Just pay attention and you'll get it without a problem…"


End file.
